Fighting On
by Ben5
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione’s sixth year at Hogwarts. Discover an ancient mythological weapon that Harry could use to stop Lord Voldemort. Reviewing would be cool. Thanks


Fighting On  
  
Author: Benish Rating: So far PG but may be subject to change. Disclaimer: I know I'm not writing or stealing J. K's characters for money and you know it too so please, don't sue! :) Contact me: benish05@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 1: Privet Drive and most of its residents were the most normal people in the world, never doing or saying anything unusual or adventurous. But Privet Drive also gave residence to one very unusual boy. Harry Potter was very different his Aunty, Uncle and cousin in many different ways; for one thing Harry was a wizard, a very famous wizard at that whereas the Dursley's were the worst possible types of Muggles who despised magic in all forms. Secondly the Dursley's (as far as Harry knew) were sleeping soundly in their warm beds while Harry was thrashing around in his sleep. Not for the first time in his sleep Harry watched the final 'flight' of Sirius Black. Harry watched again the slow flying ark Sirius made as he was blasted by a spell from Bellatrix Lestrange. He watched as Sirius disappeared behind the black tattered veil for ever. "Sirius NOOOOOO", Harry's own voice echoed through his head as he snapped awake, sitting bolt upright in his bed. With a shocking feeling of shame Harry noticed the presence of warm salty tears on his face, mingling with the cold sweat. With a groan Harry looked over at the luminous dial on his digital alarm clock. It read 3:02 am and Harry groaned again. Harry was still finding it hard to his new routine of relatively sleepless nights. The letter that had invited him to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters in Grimmauld Place lay open on the desk in the corner. He had anxiously awaited this letter for the whole four weeks he had been with the Dursley's but now that it had arrived Harry did not know whether he could handle staying in his godfather's house. Nevertheless Harry had promptly wrote his acceptance and mailed it off with Hedwig and was now eagerly awaiting his reply. Harry wearily got to his feet and crossed over to the desk. He picked up the letter and re-read it thinking sadly of Sirius. He looked around at the rest of the desk; the Daily Prophet caught his eye as he noticed the blinking face of Bellatrix Lestrange staring up at him. Harry grew steadily angrier and picked up the abandoned quill. He stared at the photo, for minute longer things such as 'Sirius' killer' and 'Murderer' ran through his mind before he savagely slammed the quill into the Prophet breaking the feather quill in half.  
  
By the time Harry dragged himself moodily down the stairs the smell of frying bacon wafted around the house. The Dursley's through Harry fearful looks and shuffled around to the other side of the table as Harry entered the kitchen. Harry was highly amused to see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia squashed against the great girth of Dudley. If there was one thing the Order of Phoenix could have done to make his holidays slightly less miserable, his end of term 'send off' was it. Ever since the Dursley's had been confronted by the order, Harry had been treated rather well at number four Privet Drive, they may have been frightened that he would call up a group of wizards to turn them into bats in their sleep but that suited Harry just fine. Although they hated Harry they would less like to be 'dealt with' by a group of wand happy wizards. With a very frightened look Aunt Petunia place a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Harry and sank into a kind of bow. With a savage grin Harry shooed his Aunt away with a flourish of his hand. It was his time to get revenge for his miserable times at Privet Drive. He glared around at the table as if daring someone to challenge him. For a moment it looked like Uncle Vernon was about to say something but was silence by a fleeting glance from Petunia, with a slight guttural growl he ruffled his moustache and returned his attention to the paper. Felling triumphant Harry picked up his knife and fork and began to eat his breakfast. "Guess what?" Harry asked between mouthfuls. "What", grunted Uncle Vernon "You know those people you met at the end of last term?" Harry asked. Uncle Vernon blanched and Harry took this as a sign that he knew who he was talking about. "They are coming to get me soon!" Harry informed them gleefully. "What? Coming here?" Uncle Vernon asked forgetting himself. Harry snorted into his breakfast as Uncle Vernon's face turned a violent purple. "Yes, I suppose they are. It is not a safe time in the wizarding world and as I'm being hunted by the most powerful dark wizard of all time I seem to need a guard!" Harry laughed as Uncle Vernon's jaw dropped at the mention of the word wizard. Harry was much bolder now that the Dursley's had been warned by the Order and knowing Uncle Vernon could not say anything to him about it he left the kitchen table.  
  
Still chuckling Harry walked down the hallway and began his climb up the stairs. He was about 3 steps away from the 2nd floor landing when he was slammed in the side of the head by a large meaty hand. With a great crash Harry was knocked through the banister and landed sprawled on the hallway floor. Dudley, who had remained relatively quiet during Harry's tale in the kitchen, now towered above him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had rushed out of the kitchen and were now standing in the hallway. Dudley once again brought his fist crashing into Harry this time in the stomach. Harry winced and rolled away, winded but in seconds Dudley was on top of him again. He dragged Harry to his feet. "How dare you treat my parents like that", Dudley yelled punching Harry in the ribs after every word. Harry stumbled and Dudley raised his big fist once again. "Dudley NOOOO!" Petunia screamed, as Uncle Vernon rushed forward in an attempt to seize Dudley, but it was all too late. Dudley let fly with his fist and Harry seemed to snap out of his stunned stupor. With reflexes borne from his Quidditch training he narrowly ducked Dudley's attack. He mustered up all the strength he could and punched Dudley straight in the nose. Harry heard a satisfying crack as Dudley fell to the ground. Blood gushed out of his obviously broken nose. Uncle Vernon made for Harry but Harry quickly drew his wand. "He deserved it, you tell him. He touches me again he won't know what hit him", Harry yelled. Vernon stared at him for a second and then shrugged, kneeling down to join his wife at Dudley's side. Harry uttered a small sigh of relief and swept up the stairs. 


End file.
